


fingertips against my cheek

by orphan_account



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kissing, M/M, Might be OOC, Shotgunning, Underage Smoking, basrf off that one tumblr post, i guess, warning for the f slur but its used lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: | “I was saying,” Tetsuo puts clear focus away from somewhere else — other than soft-looking lips that are slightly chapped — and shoves Kaneda’s socked foot off his leg. “We should move in together. Once this,” a vague gesture around them, “gets all fuckin’ sorted out ‘nd shit.”( “its not like me to be so mean, youre all i ever wanted” )





	fingertips against my cheek

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your decorum rings hollow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036156) by [gayprophets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayprophets/pseuds/gayprophets). 

Kaneda’s laying against a ratty couch, a cigarette dangling between his lips. He exhales softly, watching plumes of smoke escape between his lips. He’s being stared at. He knows that.

Especially by the way that Tetsuo has suddenly stopped his thoughts, hands — because he’s used to using his hands as he talks — fluttering to a stop.

“_Anyways_.” Kaneda says, slumping down on the couch once more, flicking ashes from the cigarette into a half-broken but still useable cup on the ground. “What were you talkin’ ‘bout?”

It’s easy to act like he wasn’t paying attention, instead focused on the haze of the smoke, simply because of how often he gets high. He wonders if his parents would be disappointed if they actually cared about him.

Hm . . .   
Probably.

“I was _saying_,” Tetsuo puts clear focus away from somewhere else — other than soft-looking lips that are slightly chapped — and shoves Kaneda’s socked foot off his leg. “We should move in together. Once this,” a vague gesture around them, “gets all fuckin’ sorted out ‘nd shit.”

“Sure. If we even have money.” He has to bite back the comment on how that’s so gay, and instead moves his foot back to Tetsuo’s leg, who scoffs and scowls. And, once more, tries to push him away.

Funny. He knows he can’t. At least . . .  
not for long.

“_Stop_.” He snaps, and Kaneda gets a lopsided grin on his face, arching a brow as he sits up. Takes another drag of his cigarette and blows smoke directly into Tetsuo’s face.

“What if I don’t?” He asks, tilting his head, both the actions and his words laced with faux innocence.

Tetsuo glances at the cigarette, then at Kaneda, and lunges forward to kiss him.

Kaneda almost drops the cancer stick he’s holding, making a surprised sound. But, easily and quickly, melts into it. He bites at a sneaking tongue, maybe a bit too harshly, from the way that Tetsuo jumps back with a glare. Clearly hurt.

“Okay, asshole,” the aforementioned snaps, and Kaneda laughs loudly. He takes another drag, dumping the now finished cigarette into the cup, and grabs Tetsuo’s face again and kisses him, ignoring the slight burning of the smoke as they simply shotgun it.

Dark-skinned fingers run through Tetsuo’s hair, and then pull backwards - almost harshly, and Kaneda smiles at the strangled moan that his friend (? Is that even their status anymore?) gives.

He glances, and, once checking for actual consent, brings his lips down to the neck of the other.

* * *

It’s been about a week, and he’s lounging casually on the back of his motorcycle. Kaneda doesn’t exactly expect Tetsuo to come out of the bar, because Kaneda said that he’d be leaving but the boys can have their own fun without him, and then approach him.

He runs a hand through inky black hair and his Adam’s apple bobs, and Kaneda watches his movements.

“Hey. So about last week-“ Oh no. Not this.

“Hmm?” Kaneda hums, then makes a motion for Tetsuo to continue. He adjusts his helmet against his leg.

“I don’t know what the fuck that meant. And, like. Sounds gay, but I like you.” Oh. “But, just. Fuck you and the fact that I don’t think I’m ready for that shit.” He starts to move his hands, and Kaneda doesn’t say anything, so he takes that as an invitation to continue talking.

“You’re great. But, y’know. I assumed you were with that one chick, or she’s crushin’ on you. And I don’t.” Inhale. Exhale. “Don’t think I’m ready for any relationship with you.” He very quickly starts to repeat himself.

Kaneda’s also very quickly done with his shit.

He puts on his helmet, flipping the visor down as he starts the motorcycle.

“Okay, fag.”  
And then drives off. He’s done what he needs to do.

**Author's Note:**

> insta: gladioskulls  
twit: avarricious
> 
> yeehaw


End file.
